Kia-Ora
| introduced = 1903 | color = | related = }} Kia-Ora is a concentrated fruit soft drink brand, made by Atlantic Industries (a subsidiary of the Coca-Cola Company) and licensed for manufacturing in the UK by Coca-Cola Enterprises Ltd. The juice drink is sold in a concentrated state. History The brand takes its name from kia ora, a Māori language greeting which has entered New Zealand English, which literally means "be well/healthy". The first Kia-Ora was a lemon squash sold by Arthur Gasquoine in Sydney, Australia, in 1903. The brand was sold to the Dixon Family in the same year, with the first factory being established by Roland Dixon in Prahran in Melbourne. The original factory chimney still exists and is now a heritage-listed building. The first bottle off the production line is still in the hands of the Dixon family, as is the original recipe for Chilli Cordial, one of the first flavours launched, alongside orange and lemon flavours. Kia-Ora was launched in Great Britain in 1917 in orange and lemon flavours. The success of Kia-Ora prompted the Dixon family to expand the range of its drinks, and that led to many other flavours emerging: orange mixed fruit, raspberry, and pear were just a handful of the flavours created in the ever-expanding range. No-added-sugar variants were also created. Kia-Ora continued to prosper throughout the 20th century, with the World Wars only affecting the brand slightly in terms of production. The brand remained popular amongst children aged 3-10 in both Australia and the United Kingdom. From 1953, Kia-Ora was advertising with full-colour posters. In 1961, Kia-Ora was sold to the Campbell Soup Company of the US. The brand became popular in the 1970s within the UK. It was widely available in cinemas as a ready-to-drink product in cartons, paired with an advertisement spoofing the Columbia Pictures logo. In 1982, Kia-Ora launched a colourful, animated advertising campaign, directed by Oscar Grillo of Klacto Animations, which used the jingle "We all adore a Kia-Ora", and featured a child in a straw hat, a dog called Fedora who served the drink, and multiple crows who pursued the boy for a drink, with the boy responding with "it's too orangey for crows". Later promotions included Caramba's song "Fido", and the jingle was referred to in the Spaced episode "Gone". The advertisements attracted a degree of controversy in later years, with claims of implicit racism, because the boy looked similar to a golliwog. The brand was refreshed in 1987, with a series of advertisements directed by Geoff Dunbar, featuring redesigned characters, the introduction of the boy's chubby father, and new variations on the jingle. The success of the Kia-Ora brand subsequently declined, overtaken by rival juice producers such as Robinsons. Coca-Cola eventually discontinued all variations except sugar-free orange and sugar-free mixed fruit. The advertising campaigns that Kia-Ora had been relying on for over 50 years had also been failing, due to criticism from the public that the brand was built on negative values such as racism. Variations See also * Soft drink * Coca-Cola References Category:Coca-Cola brands Category:Products introduced in 1903